Mary Morstan
by busard
Summary: Après Reichenbach. La vie de John Watson et de Mary Morstan vu par différentes personnes. Résumé nul, venez juste jeter un petit coup d'œil.
1. Lestrade

Voici une nouvelle fic sur Sherlock. Attention cette fic n'a aucun liens avec les précédentes. Chaque chapitres sera selon le point de vue d'une personne. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Mary Morstan**

Lestrade

La mort de Sherlock avait affectée beaucoup de monde. Mais surtout le docteur John Watson. Jamais le détective n'avait vu le docteur si abattu. Et cela l'inquiétait, cela l'inquiétait même beaucoup.

Une fois le premier choc passé, et après l'enterrement, le détective avait bien tenté de sortir John de sa réclusion volontaire, mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Le doux John, qui suivait Sherlock comme un bon chien fidèle, s'était transformé en un véritable pitbull, au plus grand étonnement du détective.

Bien sur, il aurait dut se douter que John était spécial pour que Sherlock le garde aussi longtemps auprès de lui. Mais, jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais montré le capitaine Watson aux gens de Scotland Yard. Et Lestrade n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dut reculer devant la colère de l'ancien militaire.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il apprit que John avait échappé de justesse à la mort en poursuivant un criminel, que le détective se rendit compte à que point le docteur était près de se suicider. Toute cette poursuite n'avait eut pour seul but que de donner une chance à John d'en finir avec sa vie d'une manière glorieuse. Et ce fut l'air totalement déçu du docteur quand on lui dit que ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles qui glaça le sang de Lestrade dans ses veines.

Le détective en était arrivé au point qu'il craignait de décrocher son téléphone. Il avait peur que un jour ou l'autre on lui signale que John Watson s'était finalement donné la mort. Puis il y eut Mary Morstan et tout changea de nouveau.

A suivre.

Les chapitres de cette fic sont très courts. J'espère donc pouvoir faire des mises à jours très rapprochées. A bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Mrs Hudson

Mrs Hudson  


La mort de Sherlock avait laisser Mme Hudson dans un profond état de dépression. Et ce n'était pas le fait que Mycroft Holmes continuait de payer le loyer du 221 B qui aurait put lui remonter le moral. Bien sur la rentrée d'argent était la bien venue, mais la perte de son locataire, qu'elle considérait un peu comme son fils, ne pouvait pas être compensée par quelque somme que ce soit.

Et puis, voir ce pauvre docteur Watson se perdre jour après jour de plus en plus dans son chagrin ne l'aidait pas à remonter la pente. C'est pourquoi elle fut très heureuse d'accueillir la proposition de la jeune femme.

Un matin, trois mois après la mort de Sherlock, une jeune femme blonde avait frapper à sa porte. Elle était très grande pour une femme, et elle avait des yeux bleu ciel. C'était une jeune femme tout à fait charmante qui cherchait un appartement, et à qui l'on avait dit que Mme Hudson en aurait un à louer. La vieille dame crut bon de préciser que cet appartement, le 221 C, nécessitait de nombreux aménagements avant que l'on puisse décemment y habiter.

Cela sembla arranger Mary Morstan. Elle avait encore un mois de préavis à donner à son ancien propriétaire, et ne pourrait de toute façon pas payer deux loyers. Mary expliqua qu'elle était professeur des école remplaçant et que, souvent, on la faisait venir travailler dans des écoles à Londres, ce qui l'avait amener à rechercher un appartement plus près de son lieu de travail. Elle charma tout de suite Mme Hudson.

Ce fut en emmenant visiter l'appartement à sa nouvelle future locataire que Mme Hudson fut témoin de la première rencontre entre John Watson et Mary Morstan. Et tout de suite, la vieille dame en jura ses grand dieux, quelque chose se passa entre eux. Elle vit le docteur sourire pour la première fois depuis un très long moment, et elle ressentit la connexion qui s'établit tout de suite entre ces deux êtres qui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant.

A suivre.

Une petite review ? °_+


	3. Anderson

Anderson

Sans vouloir se vanter, Anderson savait qu'il était un très bon médecin légiste. Seuls l'arrogance et l'anormalité de Sherlock Holmes avait put parfois ébrécher cette conviction. Tout le monde avait accordé bien trop d'importance aux élucubrations de ce psychopathe. Heureusement la vérité sur lui avait enfin éclater au grand jour, et il avait fini par ce suicider. Bon débarras !

Maintenant, si il pouvait arranger un peu mieux sa vie sentimentale, tout serait parfait. Donovan n'avait absolument pas appréciée d'être mis à l'écart durant la période ou sa femme était revenue vivre avec lui. Et quand sa femme était de nouveau partie avec l'un de ses amants, Sally avait absolument refusée de reprendre les choses là ou il les avaient laissées.

C'est pourquoi il se trouvait, ce soir là, à boire tout seul dans un bar. Il ne doutait pas que Sally finirait par lui revenir, elle le faisait toujours. Après son quatrième whisky, Anderson décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui. C'est alors qu'il vit le docteur John Watson assit dans un coin avec une splendide jeune femme en face de lui. Anderson aurait volontiers prit la place du médecin, et ce malgré le fait que les deux personnes semblaient se disputer. Anderson décida de s'approcher discrètement pour écouter leur conversation.

" Qu'est ce que tu fait là !" S'exclama John Watson. " As tu la moindre idée de combien j'ai souffert quand..."

Le médecin semblait incapable de finir sa phrase.

" Je suis désolée. " Répondit la sublime jeune femme. " Mais j'ai fait ce que je croyait être le mieux à l'époque. Si j'étais restée, je t'aurais empêché de devenir ce que tu es maintenant."

Le docteur sembla très perplexe et pas du tout convaincu aux yeux de Anderson.

" Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ?" S'exclama il.

" Tout ce que j'ai fait, John, je l'ai fait pour toi. N'en doute jamais ! Je n'ai peut être pas prit les bonnes décisions, mais, sur le moment, j'étais sur de leur bien fondé."

" Tu crois réellement que je peux oublier et te pardonner ? C'est ce que tu crois, **Mary** ?"

" Je l'espère. En Tout cas, maintenant, nous allons être voisins. Faisons en sorte d'être à nouveau des amis."

L'expression de la jeune femme indiquait clairement qu'elle espérait beaucoup plus que cela. Anderson grogna intérieurement. Ce maudit docteur semblait avoir toutes les chances. Laissant le couple à leur querelle d'anciens amoureux, Anderson quitta le bar. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre son appartement vide. Maudit Watson, même sans Sherlock Holmes, il continuait à lui pourrir la vie.

A suivre.

Vous n'aimez pas cette histoire ? C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire de différents points de vue, et j'espère que l'histoire à un certain sens. A bientôt pour la suite.

"


	4. Mycroft

Mycroft

Lorsqu'ils avaient mis au point la "mort" de Sherlock, Mycroft avait promis à son frère de continuer à surveiller le docteur. Et il l'avait fait, pendant les deux premiers mois. Puis, voyant que Sherlock ne posait plus aucunes questions à propos de John durant leurs conversations téléphoniques. Mycroft avait allégé la surveillance du 221 B Baker Street.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas concerné par le bien-être de John. Mais il était très conscient de comment son frère réagissait face à l'éloignement. Victor Trevor en était un exemple flagrant. Sherlock et lui avaient été de très grands amis à une certaine période, mais, peu à peu, Sherlock avait fini par complétement l'oublier. Il ne s'était même pas rendu à l'enterrement de son ami, tué lors d'un accident de voiture.

Mycroft avait conscience que ce serait pareille pour John. Sherlock, lors de son dernier appel, parlait d'aller visiter le Népal et de rencontrer le dali lama. Très bientôt, son esprit serait focalisé sur bien autre chose que son ancien colocataire. Et d'une certaine manière cela valait mieux.

Le docteur Watson semblait vouloir établir une relation sérieuse avec une certaine Mary Morstan qui venait d'emménager dans l'appartement d'à coté. Bien sur Mycroft avait fait une recherche sur cette Mary, mais il n'avait rien trouvé sortant de l'ordinaire, si ce n'est que sa santé fragile l'empêchait d'obtenir une titularisation. Elle, était, somme toute une femme tout à fait ordinaire, avec un passé des plus ordinaire lui aussi.

Se détournant du cas John watson, Mycroft se concentra sur des problèmes beaucoup plus importants. Si Sherlock lui posait des questions, alors il chercherait des réponses. Autrement John watson n'existait plus pour lui. Il continuerait de payer la part de loyer de Sherlock afin que son frère retrouve son appartement à son retour, ne doutant pas une seconde que d'ici là John aurait déménagé pour s'installer avec Mlle Mary. Après tout c'est ce qu'un bon frère devait faire.

A suivre.


	5. Sally Donovan

Sally Donovan  


Quand elle avait découvert que John Watson sortait sérieusement avec une certaine Mary Morstan, Sally n'en avait pas cru un mot. Pour elle, il était plus qu'évident que le docteur était fortement éprit du détective. Quelle autre raison aurait il eut de rester aussi longtemps au coté de ce taré ? Et la réaction de John face à la mort de Sherlock n'avait fait que renforcer cette conviction profonde.

C'était Anderson qui, le premier, en avait parler au Yard. Mais comme Sally était toujours furieuse après lui, car il l'avait traitée comme une vieille chaussette dès que sa femme était revenue, elle n'en cru pas un mot. Il fallut attendre le bal de Noel pour que, enfin, elle fasse la connaissance de la fameuse Mary.

Comme tout les ans une invitation pour le bal de Scotland Yard avait été envoyée au 221 B Baker Street. Jamais le taré n'avait prit la peine de venir, ni même de répondre à l'invitation. L'envoi était fait simplement pour la forme, et c'est pourquoi la mort de Sherlock n'avait eut aucune incidence sur l'invitation. Et comme cela était le cas dans de nombreuses administrations, l'acceptation du docteur Watson ne remonta pas jusqu'aux anciens "collègues" de son défunt colocataire.

La rencontre entre Sally et Mary fut plutôt brutale. Sally attendait dans le hall que Anderson, à qui elle avait finalement pardonné après plus de six mois de suppliques et de promesses, vienne la retrouver. Quand soudain elle le vit apparaitre avec sa femme à son bras. Sally se sentit tout à coup totalement stupide et elle n'eut plus qu'une envie : partir le plus loin possible de sale hypocrite de Anderson.

Dans sa hâte de quitter le hall elle bouscula sans le faire exprès une jeune femme blonde. La jeune femme tangua, mais Sally, qui dans sa hâte avait quelque peu perdu son sens de l'équilibre, se retrouva par terre. La jeune femme blonde se pencha alors vers elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

" Vous allez bien, Madame ?" Demanda la blonde d'une voix chantante.

Sally aurait voulut dire que tout allait bien, elle aurait voulut être encore une fois forte. Mais face au regard bleu ciel qui semblait lire dans son âme, elle ne put que fondre en larmes.

" Cet homme est un porc !" Déclara fermement la jeune femme blonde. " Vous méritez mille fois mieux que lui !"

" Que ? Comment ?" Bredouilla Sally.

" Oh ! je ne sais pas qui il est. Mais je connais ce genre d'homme. Autrefois j'ai quitter John pour un homme semblable à celui qui viens de vous faire pleurer."

Sally fronça les sourcilles. Elle détestait l'idée que Anderson ait réussit à la réduire en larmes.

" J'ai énormément souffert par sa faute, même si j'adorais ce que nous faisions ensemble." Continua la blonde. " Et puis un jour, j'en ai eu assez. J'ai mit fin à notre relation, et depuis je suis beaucoup mieux. Vous aussi vous devriez le laisser tomber, vous ne vous en porteriez que mieux."

" Merci du conseil, je vais y réfléchir. Madame ?"

" Morstan. Mary Morstan."

" Sally Donovan."

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main, et une nouvelle amitié naquit à ce moment. Quand John Watson les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, il sembla surprit de les voir discuter comme deux vieilles amies. Il ne put, cependant, s'empêcher de sourire quand Mary invita Sally à leur table. Lestrade les rejoignit en cour de soirée et l'ambiance fut des plus agréable.

Sally n'avait jamais passée une aussi bonne soirée. Et ce fut avec joie qu'elle accepta l'invitation de Mary à venir boire un thé chez elle quand elle aurait un après midi de libre. Sally dut se rendre compte qu'elle s'était trompée sur de nombreuses choses. L'affection que John Watson portait à Mary était plus que flagrante. Et Sally espérait que sa nouvelle amie pourrait remplacer le détective fou dans le cœur de John.

A suivre.

Mes chapitres commencent à devenir plus long. J'avais prévu cinq ou six chapitres pour finir cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas encore écrit la moitié de ce que j'ai prévu.J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire.


	6. Harry Watson

Harry Watson  


Quand John amena Mary Morstan pour la présenter à sa soeur, Harry n'en fut pas des plus heureuse. Elle venait juste de finir un marathon de beuverie, et elle avait une gueule de bois carabinée. Bien sur, John ne l'avait pas prise par surprise. Il l'avait appelée deux semaines avant pour la prévenir de cette visite. Et il avait même rappelé la semaine suivante pour que Harry ne puisse pas prétendre qu'elle n'était pas au courant de la visite.

La seule raison qui avait fait que Harry avait acceptée de recevoir son frère et sa fiancée, était le fait que John avait vraiment très bon gout en matière de femmes. Clara, et bien d'autres ex_petites amies de John en était un témoignage suffisant. Harry ne se sentait absolument pas coupable d'avoir fait transféré l'affection qu'elles avaient éprouver pour John sur elle même. Après tout, tout les coups étaient permis en amour, n'est ce pas ?

Harry avait prévue d'être charmante et spirituelle quand la fiancée de son frère viendrait la voir. Mais, une amie de passage l'avait entrainée dans un bar, puis dans un autre et encore un autre. Harry n'avait pas dessaoulée depuis quatre jours, et elle en payait maintenant le prix.

L'expression mi désolée, mi en colère de John n'avait absolument rien fait à Harry. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois, ni même la dernière qu'elle serait sujette à ce genre de regard de la part de son frère. Non, ce qui la mit vraiment mal à l'aise fut l'air de profond dégout qu'affichait la compagne de John. La jeune femme ne tentait même pas de cacher à quel point l'état de Harry la dégoutait. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle ne les fit pas entrer à l'intérieur. Cela valait mieux au vu du nombre impressionnant de bouteilles vides qui était disséminée dans tout l'appartement. Apparemment John en fut très soulagé. Harry présenta ses félicitations d'une voix pâteuse, et aussitôt après elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Elle ne fut pas étonnée quand John mit plus de six mois avant de la rappeler.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry fut redevenue complétement sobre qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Elle n'avait absolument pas été attirée par Mary. Elle se convainquit donc que Mary devait avoir une tare cachée et que elle, Harry Watson, l'avait sentit. Elle put dormir beaucoup plus sereinement après cette découverte. Et elle espéra bien ne plus jamais revoir Mary Morstan de toute sa vie.

A suivre. Merci pour vos gentilles review. Et ne vous en faites pas Sherlock va revenir. j'ai juste décidée de suivre l'auteur dans sa séparation de trois ans.


	7. Lestrade (2)

Lestrade (2)  


Quand John Watson contacta Lestrade pour lui demander d'être témoin à son mariage, le détective en fut à la fois honoré et inquiet. Bien sur, il était très heureux que le docteur ait put trouver une femme qui l'aimait. Mais il était aussi totalement conscient que la jeune Mary avait dut subir deux courtes hospitalisations durant l'année précédente.

John n'avait pas caché à Lestrade que la santé fragile de Mary l'inquiétait. Et c'est pourquoi il l'avait accompagnée à l'hôpital pendant ces deux fois, laissant tout leurs amis dans le doute et la peur jusqu'à leur retour. Lestrade ne savait pas quelle maladie affectait Mary, pas plus que Donovan qui semblait être devenue une amie intime de la jeune femme, mais il se doutait que cela devait être quelque chose de grave.

Donovan, non Sally, le surprenait encore plus que la décision de John d'épouser Mary Morstan. La jeune femme avait changée du tout au tout. Elle avait mit fin à son horrible relation avec Anderson, et depuis elle était beaucoup plus calme et posée. Lestrade découvrait tout les jours une nouvelle Sally, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le laissait indifférent.

Étant lui même un vieux garçon, Lestrade avait eut du mal à comprendre le coup de folie de John. Mais maintenant, quand il voyait Sally penchée sur un dossier, le visage sérieux et concentré, il commençait à comprendre ce que le docteur lui avait dit la première fois qu'il avait parlé de Mlle Mary. Bien sur, Lestrade se battait courageusement contre ses sentiments, mais il savait que tôt ou tard il finirait par abdiquer. Il espérait juste que Sally serait toujours libre à ce moment là.

Lestrade avait été très surprit quand il avait rencontré Mary pour la première fois. Il avait eut comme un sentiment de déjà-vu, bien qu'il ne puisse pas découvrir quand il pensait l'avoir déjà vu. Mais cette impression se dissipa dès que la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut sa façon de parler, comme si elle chantait les mots plutôt que de les dire comme le reste des mortels. A part lui, Lestrade se dit que John avait le chic pour attirer à ses cotés des personnes hors du commun.

Mais maintenant il avait un problème. Il devait se choisir un costume pour le mariage de son ami, et cette idée lui déplaisait fortement. John semblait tout à fait à l'aise, mais Lestrade ne se sentait pas bien de se trouver dans un magasin si chic. Mary venait d'hériter d'un oncle et elle avait décidée d'en utiliser une partie pour s'acheter sa robe de mariée, et celle de son témoin, Sally. Et bien sur, John, qui ne voulait pas faire triste figure, avait lui aussi décidé d'acheter son costume dans cette boutique de luxe, entrainant Lestrade avec lui.

Le détective pouvait entendre le rire franc de Sally mêlé à celui chantant de Mary, provenant du coin réservé aux femmes. Et il se dit que finalement s'était un petit sacrifice à faire. Le bonheur de ses amis devait passé largement avant ses petits inconforts personnels. Et son seul regret fut que Sherlock ne soit pas là pour partager leur joie.

A suivre.

Les méchants vont arriver, mais je veux écrire le mariage avant. Cette histoire est en train de partir dans tout les sens ! Je ne voulais écrire que sur John et Mary, et maintenant je me retrouve avec deux couples !


	8. Mary

Mary  


Enfin ! Le moment était enfin arrivé ! Dans quelques minutes elle deviendrait enfin Mme Watson. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi heureuse de ce fait. Jusqu'ici elle avait considérée le mariage comme une institution surfaite, et elle n'aurait jamais pensée éprouver une telle joie le jour ou John avait fait sa proposition. Elle n'aurait même jamais cru que de si simples mots puissent avoir un tel impact.

John avait mit extrêmement longtemps à lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eut le choix ! Et il lui avait fallut expliquer son raisonnement des milliers ( ou ce qui semblait avoir été tel) de fois avant que John ne se décide à vraiment l'écouter. Mais après les choses étaient redevenue normal, dans la mesure du possible.

Tout ce qu'elle avait voulut au départ était de ne plus être éloignée de John. Il lui avait manquée plus que de raison durant son absence, et elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de lui. Elle était prête à tout les sacrifices pour cela. Et quand John avait voulut pousser plus loin leur relation, elle n'avait pas dit non. Et, étrangement, bien qu'elle soit restée "pure" jusqu'à ce moment, elle avait adorée le coté plus physique. John savait ce montrer très fort et elle avait grandement apprécié de pouvoir se reposer sur lui.

Quand la question du mariage vint sur le tapis, Mary laissa John s'occuper de tout. Après tout c'était son domaine d'expertise à lui, pas le sien. Pour des raisons évidentes le mariage religieux était hors de question, mais un simple mariage civil convenait parfaitement aux deux amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un mariage grandiose, juste eux deux aurait suffit à Mary. Mais John lui avait démontrer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leurs amis de coté.

Mary jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la porte, et elle vit John plus resplendissant que jamais. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : courir vers lui et ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais Sally la retient. C'était une autre surprise pour elle de voir à quel point elle en était venue à apprécier Sally Donovan. La femme gagnait à être connue, et Mary espérait qu'elles seraient toujours amies.

Finalement, le signal fut donné, et Mary s'avança au milieu de l'allée. Tout leurs amis, enfin principalement tout les amis de John, étaient là. Mme Hudson pleurait déjà dans son mouchoir, bien que la cérémonie n'eut même pas commencée ! Heureusement ni Anderson, qui prétendait avoir la grippe, ni Mycroft Holmes n'étaient présents. Pourquoi John avait absolument tenu à inviter Mycroft dépassait Mary. Heureusement, l'homme avait refuser prétextant un grave problème au proche-orient qui nécessitait toute son attention. Et cela valait mieux, car sinon Mary ne se serait pas gênée pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait du fait qu'il ait mit John à la porte du 221 B !

Mais toutes ces pensées la quittèrent quand John prit sa main. Elle ne put pas dire après qu'elle se rappelait grand chose de la cérémonie. Seules des brides de chaleur et d'immense bonheur lui revenait, et c'était bien suffisant pour elle. Apparemment, elle avait prononcer des vœux magnifiques, selon Sally et Lestrade, mais les seuls qu'elle put se rappeler furent ceux de John. ils étaient gravés dans son cœur et dans son esprit à tout jamais. Et quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans le futur, elle savait que John était désormais sien pour l'éternité.

A suivre

Merci pour les review. Maintenant que le mariage est passé nous allons avoir plus d'action, et quelques chapitres humoristiques. Normalement je vais refaire un tour de chaque personnages avant la fin.


	9. Sébastien Moran

Voila le début des problèmes.

Sébastien Moran  


Seb était fortement inquiet. Depuis à peu près deux mois après la mort de Sherlock, il n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles de Jim Moriarty. Et cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à la façon de faire de son patron. Les choses tournaient mal pour le groupe de criminels dirigés par Moriarty, et normalement, le patron aurait dut intervenir pour remettre les choses en ordre. Mais depuis plus de deux ans personne ne savait ou était passé Jim.

Lors du jeu final, Jim avait simulé sa mort. Le corps retrouvé sur le toit était celui d'un homme de main de Jim qui l'avait trahi par le passé. Au lieu de le tuer comme il aurait dut le faire, Jim l'avait forcé à subir de la chirurgie esthétique pour qu'il lui ressemble trait pour trait . Il avait été placé sous la garde de Seb après. Jusqu'au moment ou Jim décida de faire croire à sa mort. Seb prit un grand plaisir à tuer l'homme de la même manière que Jim simula son suicide.

Après que Sherlock se fut jeter du toit, Jim avait quitté Londres. Il était de mauvaise humeur car la fausse balle l'avait à moitié assommé, et il n'avait pas put assister aux derniers moment de son pire opposant. Il en avait tenu Seb responsable, et pour le punir, il lui avait ordonné de continuer de surveiller John Watson, au lieu de l'accompagner comme il l'aurait dut.

Seb avait trouvé ce travail grotesque, mais il était bien trop dévoué à Jim pour oser défier ses ordres. Il avait vu le docteur draguer une grande femme, mais il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Le mariage du docteur ne le tracassa pas plus que cela. Et il lui fallut un certain temps pour résoudre une partie du puzzle.

Ce fut tout à fait par hasard qu'il découvrit que des opérations de police avaient lieu à chaque fois que le médecin revenait d'un séjour à l'hôpital pour sa femme. Cela aurait put être une simple coïncidence, mais le fait que Mary Watson aille à chaque fois dans un hôpital différent proche des endroits ou les membres du groupe Moriarty étaient toujours actif ne pouvait pas être un coup de chance.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible à cela : John Watson avait reprit le travail de son défunt ami. Sébastien allait encore une fois essayer de contacter Jim pour prendre ses ordres auprès de lui. Mais si il n'y arrivait pas, alors il devrait prendre les choses en main. John Watson était en train de devenir une menace pour le groupe, et Seb avait toujours eut pour rôle d'éliminer les menaces.

A suivre.

Je pense que c'est le corps de Jim qui est tombé du toit. Sherlock lui ayant enfilé ses vêtements. Mais pour cette histoire je ne pouvait pas utiliser cette idée donc voici une autre explication. Vous aurez celle de Sherlock plus tard.


	10. Mrs Hudson(2)

Mrs Hudson (2)  


Quelqu'un aurait dut apprendre les bonnes manières à Mycroft Holmes ! Fulminait la vieille dame. Bien sur il payait rubis sur l'ongle pour un appartement inutilisé, mais quand Même ! Sa façon d'agir avec ce pauvre docteur Watson était inqualifiable. Et en tant que propriétaire, elle se refusait de fermer la porte du 221 B à John.

Bien sur, maintenant qu'il était marié avec la délicieuse Mary, il aurait été mieux pour eux d'emménager au 221 B plutôt que de rester au 221 C qui était beaucoup plus petit. Elle avait bien tenter de proposer à Mycroft Holmes de faire transférer les affaires de Sherlock au 221 C, en arguant que le loyer en serait moindre, mais l'ainé des Holmes avait totalement refusé.

Pourtant Mme Hudson voyait bien de quel manière John et Mary regardaient avec regret la porte fermée de l'ancien appartement du docteur. Et ce depuis le matin ou l'assistante de Mycroft était venue et avait fait transférer toutes les possessions de John dans l'appartement d'à coté, avant d'expulser le pauvre docteur et de fermer la porte à clef.

Mycroft avait fait demander tout les doubles des clefs après cette expulsion des plus cavalière. Et Mme Hudson, ne se sentant pas très charitable, avait garder un jeu pour elle, tout en jurant ses grands dieux qu'il ne lui en restait plus. Mycroft ne semblait pas avoir été convaincu, mais comme la vieille dame ne dévia pas de son histoire, il ne put rien prouver. Comme si ce grand échalas avec son parapluie pouvait lui faire peur ! Elle avait loué l'appartement à Sherlock pendant trois ans !

Elle avait prévu de donner les clefs à John, mais la santé de Mary, qui s'était brusquement aggravée, ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps. Pauvre docteur Watson ! Marié seulement depuis un peu plus d'un an, et voila que sa femme devenait de plus en plus malade ! Maintenant elle rentrait plus pâle de ses séjours à l'hôpital qu'avant de partir. Pauvre petite chose.

Mme Hudson craignait une issue fatale à très court terme. Et à en juger par le visage du pauvre John, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. D'ailleurs Mary semblait en être elle aussi parfaitement consciente, comme le prouvait une conversation qu'elle avait surprit entre les époux.

" John ! Tu sais qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps pour être ensemble." Avait dit Mary.

" Mais... N'y a il pas un moyen ? Je ne sais pas.." Avait répondu le pauvre John, perdu.

" Tu sais que nous avons été chanceux de pouvoir vivre ensemble comme cela pendant si longtemps. Tu savait que ce n'était que provisoire."

Mme Hudson avait juger bon, à ce moment, de retourner dans son appartement. Après tout, il y avait des choses qui devaient rester des secrets, même pour des amis très proches. Si John ou Mary souhaitaient lui en parler alors elle serait à leur écoute, sinon, ils avaient droit à leur vie privée.

A suivre.


	11. John

John  


Mary n'était plus ! Et John se retrouvait à nouveau tout seul. Le sentiment de perte qu'il ressentait à cet instant était bien plus puissant que celui qu'il avait ressentit quand Sherlock était mort. Car maintenant il savait ce que vivre avec et aimer une personne pouvait signifier. Et l'idée qu'il allait rester seul comme cela pour dieu sait combien de temps, lui était insupportable.

Bien sur techniquement, John n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Sally et Lestrade venaient très souvent lui rendre visite. Les deux policiers s'étaient mis en couple quelques mois avant la disparition de Mary. Et cela réchauffait toujours le cœur de John de voir que Mary leur manquait autant qu'à lui. Mais malgré cela, john ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir complétement à eux, et cela créait une barrière invisible que tous ressentaient et pardonnaient.

Mme Hudson était aussi là pour lui Malgré ses remarques incessantes sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas sa servante, elle lui amenait tout les jours à manger et elle s'occupait du ménage du 221 B. Car la vieille dame avait décidée que John ne devrait plus vivre au 221 C, et elle lui avait rendu les clefs de l'appartement qu'il avait jadis partagé avec Sherlock. John en avait été très reconnaissant.

Cependant, en dépit de toute la bonne volonté dont faisaient preuve ses amis, John se sentait de plus en plus perdre pied. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer ainsi, à tourner en rond dans son appartement, bien longtemps. Retourner au dispensaire était hors de question, alors John passa de plus en plus de temps à la morgue. Molly ne cherchait jamais à savoir ce qu'il pensait, et elle appréciait l'aide qu'il lui fournissait. Ce fut son idée à elle que John postule pour un poste de médecin légiste.

En effet, Anderson avait finit par tout quitter. Après sa rupture avec Sally, il avait commencé à boire. Pendant un temps il avait put cacher son état, mais les erreurs à répétitions n'avaient put être indéfiniment cachées. Lestrade l'avait convoqué un jour dans son bureau, et Anderson en était ressorti une demi-heure plus tard en claquant la porte et en donnant sa démission. Il était parti vivre aux USA avec sa femme qui était de nouveau revenue, et apparemment ils y vivaient le parfait amour, si l'on en croyait les lettres d'Anderson.

John considéra pendant quelques jours la proposition de Molly. Puis, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire il tenta sa chance. Ses grandes connaissances techniques et l'appui de Molly et de Scotland Yard firent qu'il obtint le travail. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'à s'armer de patience jusqu'au jour ou il pourrait de nouveau vivre. Il en était totalement sur.

A suivre.

Comme le week-end de Pâques est plus long, je pense finir d'écrire cette fic avant lundi soir. J'ai encore deux chapitres à écrire plus un chapitre bonus. Alors une petite review pour les fêtes ? S"il vous plait ?


	12. Sébastien Moran(2)

Merci pour les reviews. En cadeau, un nouveau chapitre.

Sébastien Moran(2)  


Tout était fini ! Du puissant empire qu'avait réussi à bâtir Jim, il ne restait plus rien. Il était le seul à être encore en activité. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et tout ça par la faute d'un stupide médecin militaire ! Seb ne pouvait pas l'accepter !

Il savait que tôt ou tard son tour viendrait. Mais il n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser faire comme un mouton qu'on conduirait à l'abattoir. Non ! Si il devait tomber alors il ne tomberait pas seul. Avant de mourir, il vengerait la mort de Jim. Car il n'y avait aucune autre explication au fait que Jim ait laissé son empire disparaitre sans réagir. Seb ne savait pas quand ni comment son chef était mort, mais il savait qu'il n'était plus. Et cela lui donnait une raison de plus de vouloir la mort de John Watson .

Son plan était parfait. Connaissant le nouveau travail du docteur, Seb avait tué l'un de ses partenaire de jeu clandestin. Il savait que le Yard appellerait John pour venir examiner le corps. Et il avait prévu de tuer le docteur tandis qu'il ferait ses constatations sur le corps. Malheureusement, un stupide policier se plaça devant la fenêtre, lui bloquant ainsi toute vue. Bien sur, Seb aurait put tiré sur le policier pour dégager sa vue, mais le docteur aurait été averti, ruinant ainsi tout effet de surprise.

Seb dut donc ronger son frein. Il ne put même pas tirer sur le docteur dans la rue, car un autre policier se plaça à nouveau dans son angle de tir. A moins que ce ne soit le même policier. Mais pour quelle raison un simple agent pourrait il savoir son plan pour détruire le docteur Watson ? Non, il devait s'agir d'un autre agent qui voulait avoir le plus de renseignements possibles sur le meurtre. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Seb se rabattit donc sur son deuxième plan. Il savait que le docteur était intouchable tant qu'il restait à la morgue. Et durant son trajet de retour jusqu'à son appartement, il y avait beaucoup trop d'impondérables pour être sur d'une réussite de 100 %. Car Seb ne voulait pas juste blesser le docteur, il voulait le voir mort ! Donc, il retourna dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué juste en face de celui du 221 B.

Une fois rentré, il installa son fusil, et il patienta. Il lui fallut attendre de longues heures, mais cela ne le gêna pas. Il avait l'habitude des longues planques, ayant travaillé pour les services secrets avant que Jim ne lui montre les erreurs de sa vie. Seb n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir tout quitté pour suivre Jim. Il savait qu'il n'avait fait que survivre jusqu'au jour ou le criminel consultant avait croiser sa route.

Finalement, le docteur rentra chez lui. Il alluma les lumières, comme Seb savait qu'il le ferait du fait de la nuit qui était tombée, et il s'approcha des fenêtres pour fermer les rideux. Seb arma son fusil et tira. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rater sa cible, pourtant le docteur restait toujours debout ! C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit du chien d'un pistolet derrière lui. Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec le docteur Watson et Sherlock Holmes !

Seb savait que son dernier instant était arrivé. Il pouvait le lire dans les yeux du détective consultant. Alors il fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire. Il sorti une arme de poing de sa poche intérieure et il tenta de tuer le détective, comme Jim l'aurait souhaité. Malheureusement, dans sa folie meurtrière, il avait oublié que le docteur était aussi là. Watson n'hésita pas et Seb n'eut pas le temps de ressentir de la douleur avant de s'effondrer raide mort. C'était vraiment trop injuste !

A suivre.

Je vais rajouter un chapitre. Ce qui fait qu'il en reste encore deux et celui bonus. Je vais essayer d'en poster encore un dans la journée. A bientôt.


	13. Sally Donovan(2)

Sally Donovan (2)  


Le taré était de retour ! Sally n'arrivait toujours pas à ce faire à cette idée. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'on le croyait mort, et voila qu'il revenait comme un cafard ! Pourtant quelque chose avait changé en lui. Sally s'en rendait maintenant bien compte. Il était beaucoup moins brusque sur les scènes de crimes, et, la plupart du temps, il expliquait ses constatations avant de partir à la poursuite des criminels. Mais peut être n'était ce que le fait que Anderson ne soit plus là, et que John ait prit sa place ?

Elle avait commencée à constater un réel changement quand Lestrade avait organisé une descente au 221 B. Tout ça parce que Sherlock n'avait pas donné toutes les informations nécessaires. Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise des inspecteur de trouver les dossiers rangés sur la table avec une feuille écrite de la main de John qui résumait les conclusions du détective !

L'équipe d'intervention fut rapidement renvoyée chez elle, et Lestrade et Sally eurent la surprise d'entendre Sherlock leur proposer un thé pendant qu'il leur expliquait son raisonnement. Toute à sa surprise de voir le détective si aimable, Sally laissa son regard traverser la pièce. Elle eut un violent élan de tristesse qui lui traversa la poitrine quand elle vit que la photo de mariage de John et Mary avait été placée bien en évidence sur le manteau de la cheminée, juste à coté du crane.

Mary lui manquait énormément ! Jamais elle n'avait eut une amie si proche à qui elle avait put tout confier sans crainte d'être jugée. Mary donnait très peu de conseil, mais toujours des bons. D'ailleurs c'était elle qui avait fait remarquer à Sally que Greg semblait la regarder plus que comme une simple collègue.

Sally sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une main inconnue se poser sur son épaule de manière réconfortante. A sa plus grande surprise, elle vit Sherlock qui se tenait au bout de la main. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui la choqua le plus, non. Ce fut le regard plein de regret que Sherlock jeta en direction de la photo de mariage.

" Ce devait être une femme exceptionnelle." Dit il d'une voix légèrement rauque. " Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir connue. Je crois que John l'aimait beaucoup."

" Elle l'était, et il l'aimait réellement." Dit elle simplement

Sherlock sembla comprendre tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas, et, à nouveau, il appuya sa main sur son épaule. Et à son plus grand étonnement Sally se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux. Si cela continuait comme cela se dit elle, elle allait devoir trouver un nouveau surnom a ce maudit Holmes.

A suivre.

Une petite review ?


	14. Sherlock

Voila enfin la version de Sherlock. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Sherlock  


Comme il l'avait toujours dit, les gens ne voyait que ce qu'ils voulaient bien voir. Il suffisait de leur montrer une personne et de leur donner une explication plus ou moins rationnelle de qui elle était. Et ils gobaient tout sans hésiter. C'est pourquoi il avait été si facile pour lui de devenir Mary Morstan. Seul Mycroft aurait put deviner la vérité, mais Sherlock s'en était occuper. Certains de ses irrégulars avaient vraiment appréciés ces voyages à l'étranger juste pour poster une lettre d'une ville donnée.

D'ailleurs Mycroft s'était souvent plaint au téléphone que Sherlock arrive à échapper à la surveillance que Mycroft envoyait. Bien sur, il n'avait pas tourner les choses ainsi, mais le fond y était. Sherlock n'avait eut aucun mal à simuler la colère lors de ces discussions, et encore moins après que Mycroft ne leur eut fermé la porter du 221 B au nez. Il y avait cependant eut des moments ou Sherlock s'était amusé aux dépend de son frère, particulièrement quand il demandait des nouvelles de John et que Mycroft hésitait sur quoi lui répondre.

Les choses ne s'était pourtant pas passées comme il l'aurait souhaité. L'ultimatum de Moriarty l'avait surprit. Heureusement, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait réussi à se procurer un cadavre tout frais. Comme il savait que John ne le laisserait pas garder le cadavre dans l'appartement, il était allé le déposer dans son autre lieu de repos, parmi ses irregulars. Sherlock possédait un laboratoire secret, ainsi qu'une petite chambre froide, très pratiques pour les expériences que John aurait put trouver trop dangereuses. Le laboratoire se trouvait près des dock, mais Sherlock avait appelé certains de ses plus fidèles pour qu'ils ramènent le corps chez Bart sans être vus.

Le faux suicide de Moriarty n'avait absolument pas abusé Sherlock. Cependant son évanouissement n'était pas feint. Sherlock avait donc fait grimper le cadavre sur le toit. Il avait échangé leurs vêtements et il avait jeter le cadavre du toit juste au moment ou John arrivait. Après cela il s'était dépêché de fuir, se mêlant à la masse des badauds. Bien sur Mycroft n'avait pas tarder à le retrouver. Ce fut, sur les conseils bien mal accueillis de son grand-frère, que Sherlock décida de cacher sa survie. Après tout, Mycroft avait raison de dire que John ne serait pas en sécurité tant que Moriarty serait en vie.

Sherlock quitta l'Angleterre le lendemain. Et pendant deux mois il voyagea sans but. Il en était à repenser aux mérites de la cocaïne, quand le destin le remit face à face avec ce bon vieux Jim. Mais cette fois, Sherlock n'était plus d'humeur à jouer. John et ses "amis" lui manquait énormément, et ce malgré sa sociopathie reconnue. Il n'hésita donc pas une seconde. Il suivit Jim jusqu'à une allée abandonnée, puis il lui tira une balle dans la tête sans autres formes de procès. Cacher le corps ne posa pas non plus de problèmes.

Ce fut alors que l'idée de retourner auprès de John germa dans son esprit. Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur lui, il contacta son frère pour qu'il l'aide à rentrer. Mais Mycroft s'y opposa, déclarant que l'empire Moriarty était toujours debout et que Sherlock ne serait en sécurité que quand il serait totalement annihilé.Sherlock fit mine d'être d'accord avec son frère, et il parla de partir visiter l'Asie, ce en quoi Mycroft l'encouragea. Mais Sherlock ,n'avait aucune intention de faire cela. Il savait, cependant, que si il voulait retourner à Londres il allait devoir se déguiser.

Le problème était que Mycroft connaissait presque tout ses déguisements, et qu'il ferait une enquête approfondie sur tout homme qui deviendrait ami avec John. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée de génie. Mycroft ne s'inquiéterait sans doute pas trop s'il s'agissait d'une femme. Quelques mois avant le jeu final de Moriarty, Sherlock avait dut enquêter en tant que Drag Queen. John avait été le seul à le voir sous ce déguisement. Oui ! Cela pouvait marcher !

Et cela avait marcher. Bien sur John lui avait crié dessus dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls après sa première visite à Mme Hudson en tant que Mary. Et il avait mit un temps extrêmement long à lui pardonner de ne pas lui avoir fait savoir qu'il était vivant bien plus tôt. Mais John était John, et il finit par lui pardonner. Puis, peu à peu leur relation changea. Et Sherlock apprécia bien plus qu'il n'aurait put le penser. Peut être que John avait raison quand il clamait que Sherlock n'était pas un sociopathe mais qu'il avait une légère forme d'autisme ? Sherlock n'en savait rien, mais il aimait être avec John plus que quiconque au monde, et John éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.

Ce qui le surprit le plus, fut de voir Donovan et Lestrade le traiter avec gentillesse, plutôt que de toujours lui lancer des piques, qui, malgré sa carapace, le blessait et le forçait à répondre méchamment. Sally devint une bonne amie, à son plus grand étonnement, et Greg fut là pour John quand Sherlock dut partir pour détruire les derniers restes du groupe Moriarty.

Dès le début, Sherlock avait prit soin de faire savoir que Mary était de santé fragile. il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il pourrait reprendre sa vrai apparence. Pourtant, quand John lui avait proposé de l'épouser il n'avait pas dit non, bien au contraire. Et c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus maintenant. l'intimité, les petits gestes tendres sans que personne ne hausse les sourcils. Sherlock n'attendait qu'une chose : que le temps de veuvage de John soit passé pour qu'ils puissent devenir partenaires civils et plus tard se marier si la loi passait. En attendant, ils devaient se contenter du secret de leur appartement pour laisser montrer leurs sentiments. Mais, un jour, tout le monde les verraient enfin comme le véritable couple qu'ils étaient, et les choses seraient enfin "bien".

FIN

Je ne connais pas de terme français pour le "civil partenairship" anglais, alors je l'ai traduit mot pour mot. Alors ? Est ce que vous vous y attendiez ? J'espère que non. Il ne me reste plus qu'un court chapitre bonus à écrire sur le seul personnage que j'ai aimée dans le Sherlock Holmes avec Jude Law. Donc à ce soir et joyeuse Pâques à vous tous.


	15. bonus : Gladstone

Voila le chapitre bonus. Ce chapitre n'a pas grand chose à voir avec l'histoire précédente, mais comme il s'agit aussi d'une histoire écrite selon un point de vue, j'ai voulut la mettre ici plutôt que d'écrire une histoire indépendante. Voici donc la vie du seul personnage digne d'intérêt du film de 2010. Bonne lecture.

Gladstone  


Pour dire toute la vérité, Gladstone ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était différent de ses frères et sœurs. C'était un jeune chiot joueur qui avait plutôt bon caractère. Bref, il avait tout pour séduire un futur maitre. Malheureusement une défiance au niveau de son ADN l'avait privé de certaines taches de couleurs sur son pelage. Cette tout petite erreur génétique faisait que les gens passaient à coté de lui sans même le regarder. Pourtant il avait tellement à offrir !

Il vit tout les membres de la portée à laquelle il appartenait partir avec leurs nouveaux maitres, et il resta seul. Quand une nouvelle portée fut en préparation, il entendit les maitres de sa mère parler de le faire piquer. Gladstone ne comprenait pas ce mot, mais il lui faisait pourtant vraiment peur. Ce fut alors que sa vie changea du tout au tout.

C'était pourtant un matin comme les autres quand les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant la grange ou Gladstone était en train de jouer. Le plus grand fixa son regard sur le chiot, et il toucha légèrement le bras de son compagnon. Ce dernier se pencha vers Gladstone qui vint lui lécher le visage avec une sérieuse application. Ce qui fit rire le blond. Ce même homme le prit dans ses bras.

" C'est lui que je veux !" Dit il fermement. " Pas la peine d'attendre la prochaine portée."

Le brun acquiesça. Et quand la maitresse vint, il lui dit qu'ils prenaient Gladstone. La femme tenta bien de les intéresser à la prochaine portée de chiots qui ne seraient pas déficients, mais le brun lui tint tête, et le blond ne le lâcha pas. La femme tenta bien de leur faire payer Gladstone au prix fort, mais elle en fut pour ses frais. Ce fut en larme qu'elle laissa partir Gladstone pour rien, et ces larmes n'étaient pas provoquées par la perte de Gladstone.

Si le chiot avait sut que la phrase : " Docteur Watson ! Il a encore tué le chien !" ferait partie très souvent de son futur, peut être aurait il prit ses pattes à son cou. Ou peut être pas. Ses maitres étaient différent de tout les autres maitres, tout comme Gladstone était différent des autre bouledogue. Peut être était ce son destin de venir vivre avec ce couple et de partager leur vie aventureuse ?

En tout cas Gladstone savait désormais qu'il avait une famille rien qu'à lui. Et puis, les expériences ne laissaient jamais de dommages irréversibles, son maitre l'aimait bien trop pour cela. Il en avait eut d'ailleurs la preuve quand il avait uriné sur le parapluie de cet homme gênant qui, chaque fois qu'il venait, rendait ses maitres furieux et honteux. Après cet exploit son maitre brun l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était un très bon chien et que désormais il faisait partie de leur famille. Son autre maitre, qui se retenait de rire depuis un bon moment, éclata de rire et il gratta furieusement entre les oreilles de Gladstone, comme il l'aimait tant.

Vraiment, pour rien au monde Gladstone n'échangerait sa vie. Il avait tout ce qu'un chien pouvait désirer grâce à son maitre blond, et sa vie n'était jamais ennuyeuse grâce à son maitre brun. Qu'aurait il put demandé de plus ? Leur famille n'était peut être pas comme les autres, mais elle était parfait pour lui. Il était réellement un chien chanceux.

FIN.

J'en ai réellement fini avec cette histoire. j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. A très bientôt pour la suivante.


End file.
